Sounds of Silence
by He Who Is
Summary: Revised Again, for the last time! Superman battles a villain from the future for the fate of the future JLA.
1. Default Chapter

***********************************************************************   
**Superman: Sound of Silence.**

**Plotting by** He Who Is   
**Story by** The Last Son of Krypton.   
**Edited by** Crestfallen   
***********************************************************************   
_Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster._

_Disclaimer Superman and all the characters in this story belong to DC Comics_   
_and Warner Bros._   
***********************************************************************   
**Prologue.**   
***********************************************************************   
**-Nowhen, Nowhere.-**

Some say Heaven is simply a kingdom high above the Earth, nestled in the clouds. Some say Heaven can be found hidden among other realms of existence. 

But the truth of Heaven is that it lies hidden in the angles of the physical realm, in the corners of the human psyche. It has always garnered the attention of the human populace, always being shrouded in a cloak of mystery that could   
only be solved by a journey into the afterlife. But Heaven was more than could ever be imagined. 

Standing silent in the fabled Silver Room of Heaven was Zauriel, an angel. 

Oh, he had done more than be an angel. He had once taken human flesh and worked with the greatest heroes the Earth would know, the Justice League. 

That was why the Presence had called him forth. 

The silver skinned angel stood silent, his wings motionless, as the energy of the Silver Room hovered about. Then he could hear the voice of the Presence in his mind. Zauriel bowed on one knee. 

"You called me forth," he said. "What is it you wish of me?" 

And The Source 'spoke' to its angel... of disturbances, of madmen, and of life and death. 

"The 30th century?" Zauriel said in surprise, ever still managing to keep his   
eyes shut. 

The Presence, the very creator of the universe, continued. 

As the Presence spoke in his mind, so did Zauriel in his voice, repeating, almost chanting what the Presence said. 

As the nature of the information set in, Zauriel shot to his feet. 

"The League!" he rasped. "They're going to die!" 

The information the Presence had learned by its omnipotence and imparted to Zauriel had been grave indeed. A figure from the 30th century had gained a deadly power... the power to traverse time. His goal was simple and malevolent... to select assassins of incredible power to destroy the members of the Justice League. 

The assassins were to kill the League, but not at the present. They were to kill the Justice League at times before they were protected, before they were heroes. 

Zauriel stood still for but a few moments before he turned to the Presence. 

"We must stop this!" 

The Presence spoke once more in Zauriel's mind, in his very soul. And to it Zauriel grew embittered. 

"But I must protect them!" 

And the Presence rebutted the angel's statement, telling him the simple truth, that he was to be a guide for the spirit, not the body. And at last Zauriel understood. 

"That is why you choose me. I know the League... I must contact them." 

But the Presence continued, arguing with Zauriel once more. The entire League could not be called upon. With each day, each hour, each minute, and each second, the power of the Presence grew and shrank, without warning or pattern. 

"The power is not ready," Zauriel said solemnly. "You have only enough energy to transport one person through time." 

And the true reason Zauriel had been called forth dawned on him. He had to choose the Leaguer most capable of the mission, for he had worked with them all. 

Choose. 

He remembered it all; his philosphical debates with J'Onn, his discussions of religion with Diana. The times that the Batman had managed to appear as if from nowhere and surprise even him. The days he had ended up racing the Flash. The times he had talked with the Huntress, asking her of her faith when she had killed. Watching Green Lantern grow from a rookie to a hero. 

The angel's thoughts turned to the last time he had been with the League. The crisis known simply as Mageddon. Zauriel remembered it all. And he remembered one hero's courage and will to stand against the power of Mageddon itself. 

He knew his choice. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Metropolis, Present Day.-**

Superman sighed as he rounded the side of the Daily Planet. His senses, heightened by the warming rays of the sun, searched everywhere at once. His target, the source of a message that only he could hear. 

It had been a simple day at first. Going to work as Clark Kent with his lovely wife, Lois Lane, stopping a volcano in Hawaii, fighting a purple beast known as Bling... just another day in the life of Superman. 

Then he had heard it. A high pitched voice from all around him. "Superman," it had said. "Don't worry, Big Blue. Only you and anything that crawls on four legs can hear me. Nice litte gadget I got. Wherever you are, I have a challenge. Come on out in the open and we'll see if you can nab a simple mercenary." 

The small explosion of gunfire broke Superman's reverie. 

Moving with little concern, the Last Son of Krypton banked to his right as a bullet shot past him, putting a hole in his red cape. 

It was the color of the bullet that made Superman glad he had moved. 

The bullet glowed green. 

Kryptonite. 

He knew he had found his man. 

Superman gazed out his telescopic vision. Sure enough, he saw a man dressed in crimson and gold, holding a sniper rifle, standing atop a roof. 

The Stinger. 

Superman had heard of this mercenary before. Completely ruthless and willing to do any distasteful deed for a dollar. Superboy had tangled with the Stinger once before and lost. 

Superman would not let the man in crimson and gold get away again. 

***********************************************************************   
"Sonuva," Stinger rasped as he dropped his rifle and armed the golden gauntlet on his right arm. 

He had heard Superman was fast... but that was almost too fast for even the Stinger to believe. 

He smiled. 

It just made the hit more fun. 

But then the Stinger saw a red and yellow shield in his face. 

"This ends now." 

"Not a chance," Stinger said as he somersaulted back ten feet and armed his gauntlet. "It ends when your corpse hits the roof, Big Blue!" 

From the Stinger's gauntlet fired a thin cord. It sprang forward and wrapped around the Last Son of Krypton's neck. 

"You obviously don't know much about me, Stinger" Superman said as he reached to pull the cord off. 

"Oh, I know a lot about you." 

The mercenary flipped a switch on his gaunlet and emerald energy lanced out along the cord, striking Superman. 

"Kryptonite," the Stinger said. 

Superman gasped in pain and fell to his knees, his fingers desperately pulling on the cord around his neck. But it was no use. 

"End of the line, Superman," Stinger whispered as he upped the charge. "If it makes you feel better, I'm being paid a lot of money for this. This 'Mr. L' must really hate your guts." 

The Stinger smiled as he looked down at his writhing foe. 

And then Superman disappeared, the Kryptonite charged cord falling to the rooftop. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Nowhere, Nowhen.-**

The pain was gone. 

That was the first thing Superman realized. 

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a room made completely of silver. A strange blue energy hovered about. 

"Where... where am I?" he said weakly. 

"Among friends." 

Superman could feel a hand latch on to his. He was lifted to his feet. 

Superman shook his head for a moment, his vision beginning to clear. 

"I'm sorry about the rough ride," the famaliar voice continued. "But you've been chosen for a mission." 

Finally Superman's vision cleared and he found himself standing face to face with his old League teammate, Zauriel. 

"Zauriel? What's going on?" 

"There is a matter of great importance... a great crisis is brewing... one only you can stop." 

***********************************************************************   
**End of Prologue.**   
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter One - Sinestro

***********************************************************************   
**Chapter 1.**   
***********************************************************************   
**-Nowhere, Nowhen.-**

"Where am I?" A dazed Superman asked, looking around at his surroundings, "And what do you mean a crisis is brewing?" 

"I've brought you in between worlds because your help is needed," replied Zauriel, his wings rustling slightly from a nonexistent breeze. "An unknown entity from the future has taken it upon itself to eliminate the JLA in your past, before you are able to protect yourselves from his assassins." 

Superman sighed as he took in his surroundings. He and Zauriel were alone in a room of silver. A field of blue energy floated in the center of it. The architecture was that of an ancient Roman parliament building. The windows and passageways revealed a blackness like that found at the bottom of the sea. The energy from above seemed to be pulsating with a life of its own, something that could pierce into your very soul. A hypnotic, almost soothing presence seemed to emanate from deep within the field. And if he listened closely enough, he could almost hear it singing to him. 

"Superman, I need you to focus here. There are many forces at work here. A plan has been set into motion, one that could lead to the unraveling of universe itself. If we don't hurry, any changes made to the past will still affect you, even here." 

"What....what is it, Zauriel? It's...beautiful." 

"Kal-El, focus! Even with the Presence diluting itself, you can still be overwhelmed if you stare! Focus on me, Superman. Turn away from the light." 

"Zauriel...where am I?" 

"Superman, this is the Silver Room, one aspect of Heaven. It is here where we consult with the Presence; where we are advised and counseled. I brought you here because we need you to stop assassins from the future before they succeed in killing the JLA in the past." 

"Killing us in the past? Why would someone want us to die, especially someone from the future? By changing the future, he alters his own present. He could unmake himself." 

"I don't have all the answers, Superman. I only know that some unknown entity from the future is going to eliminate the JLA in your past, unless he is stopped." 

"You've never been precognitive before, Zauriel. How do you know about this plot?" 

"I was told." 

"By whom?" 

"The Creator." 

Superman sighed to himself. It was going to be one of those days. 

"Say I believe this. Why do you need my help? Why can't you just travel into the past and stop the assassins yourself?" 

"We were created by the Presence to be guides for the soul, not the body. I once forsook my duty because I loved a woman who held someone else dear to her heart. The Presence would not allow me to do this, but I was allowed to choose someone to defend your younger selves from the assassins. I chose you. I can guide you to the assassins. I can advise you. But you must fight the assassins without my help." 

"Okay, who's the first target?" 

"You are." 

***********************************************************************   
  
  
  


***********************************************************************   
**Interlude**   
***********************************************************************   
**-The Recent Past, Oa.-**

The planet Oa had been the home of the Guardians for eons. There, the immortal race had created the Green Lantern Corps, the peace keepers of the universe. 

Hal Jordan had been considered by many to be the greatest of the Corps. He was respected by all, even the sometimes-pain-in-the-neck Guy Gardner. 

But that had been before the destruction of Coast City, before the Guardians had refused Jordan the power to return life to all those taken by the denizens of Engine City. 

Jordan had lost his mind then. His sanity shattered, he had launched an attack on Oa, defeating Green Lantern after Green Lantern. 

Desperate, the Guardians had given form to one they never thought they would aid again, one who had tried many times to destroy the Corps. 

Sinestro. 

They had given life to him once more, given him a ring and sent him forth against Hal Jordan. 

But Jordan held a surprise for his longtime foe. He bore not only his own Power Ring, but those of the Green Lanterns he had defeated also adorned his fingers. 

Armed with but one Power Ring, Sinestro was helpless against Jordan's assault. 

"No," Sinestro gasped as he fell back under a wave of emerald energy. "I can not be beaten like this." 

But he was. The wave from Jordan pushed forth, and Sinestro was hurled to the charred soil of Oa. 

"It's over," Hal said as he wrapped his arms around Sinestro's neck. "I beat you!" 

"Really?" Sinestro gasped, his breath ragged. "Look at yourself, Jordan. You've become what I am... a villain." 

"I should have done this long ago," Jordan rasped, cutting off Sinestro. 

And Hal, ever ready to kill his foe, tensed himself to snap his neck. 

"Yes," Sinestro coughed. "You should ha--" 

***********************************************************************   
**-The 30th Century, Undisclosed Location.-**

And then Sinestro found himself in a chamber. The walls were stainless steel, reflecting the light. What appeared to be a translucent pane of glass was on the northern wall, revealing a spectacular view of open space. 

"Where... where am I?" Sinestro asked. "Where is Jordan?" 

"You, my dear Sinestro," said a low voice. "Are in the future." 

Sinestro turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man sitting behind a desk shrouded in shadows, seeming to melt into the darkness. 

"Who are you?" Sinestro said as he stood. "Why have you--" 

"Why have I brought you here?" The man asked. "Very simple. I have a proposition for you." 

"I'm listening," Sinestro replied. 

"As you can already imagine, I have found a way to traverse time, to bend it to my will... with this." 

The man opened his hand and Sinestro could see a small silver cube in it. 

"Just another wonder of the 30th century. Now, here's the deal: I will send you to a certain point in time where you will perform a small task for me." 

"And what 'task' would this be?" 

"To snuff out a young life before it can mature and become a hero." 

"Jordan?" 

"Superman." 

"Ah, one of Jordan's friends." 

"Yes." 

"And what do I get in return for this service?" 

"Quite simple actually... I will reward you with the choice of being sent to any time and place you wish. I could send you to a time after the Guardians have been destroyed where you could rule any meager planet with no opposition from your old adversaries. I could send you anywhere." 

"I know where I want to be sent." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. When this Superman's life is nothing but a smear in existence, I want you to send me to the point in time you pulled me from. Back to Oa. To--" 

"You must be joking. I offer you life and you want to--" 

"You didn't let me finish. I want to be sent to the same time, but behind Jordan." 

"Ah, you wish to destroy him in a sneak attack as they say." 

"Yes." 

"Excellent. Then the deal is set. Now, you know what you are looking for, correct?" 

"What do you refer to?" Sinestro questioned. 

"Superman was sent to Earth in a rocket. I will place you in a time where it will pass you in minutes. Destroy it and your dream becomes a reality, but fail..." 

The man paused to allow the words to sink into Sinestro. 

"Fail and I send you right back to the moment before your death." 

Sinestro was silent. 

"Oh, and Sinestro. Don't think of betraying me. This device is good for more then just time travel." 

"Oh, really?" 

"You doubt me. Just take a look at the Legion." 

"I see no heroes." 

"You aren't looking hard enough. Try your ring." 

Sinestro's Power Ring slowly glowed to life. He smiled. 

"Brilliant." 

"I thought so as well," the mysterious man said. 

He motioned to the jar on his table containing several small people. Saturn Girl. Cosmic Boy. Lightning Lad. All of the Legion of Super Heroes. 

"They won't be interfering in any of my plans. Now, I bid you well, Sinestro. Don't fail me." 

"One question," Sinestro suddenly said. "What do you gain from all this?" 

But Sinestro was sent back in time before an answer could be given. Only then did the mysterious man speak. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

***********************************************************************   
**End of Interlude.**   
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  


***********************************************************************   
**-Rann System: Sector 2814, Mid 20th Century.-**

No evil shall escape their sight, or so the rumor goes about the Green Lantern Corps. Certainly this is true of Abin Sur, or so he likes to think. A scientist at heart and a protector by trade, Abin had been a part of the Green Lantern Corps long enough to know that when the blue skinned, red robed Guardians appeared before him, it was seldom to give good news. 

He was right. 

"Green Lantern Abin Sur," the floating head of the Guardian intoned. "We deliver grave news. There is an anomaly in the sector under your protection, one that can only be explained by time travel." 

This news did not bode well for Abin. Time travel was considered by most species a dangerous prospect, although it didn't prevent a few from attempting it. For someone to chance a disruption of the past for any reason was an arrogant display of recklessness. If this was happening within his sector and the Guardians were concerned enough to alert him, then it was dire news indeed. 

"Your mission is simply this," the Guardian continued. "You will pinpoint this anomaly, investigate, and contain it." 

"I will leave at once," Abin replied. 

"Then go." 

And Abin was gone, leaving behind a trail of emerald energy. 

*********************************************************************   
**-Milky Way Galaxy: Sector 2814, Mid 20th Century.-**

Sinestro's crimson face was contorted in a vicious smile as he took in his surroundings. Stars underlined the dark velvet of space. It was luck that Sinestro's lungs had not burst in such conditions. If not for his Power Ring's failsafe which protected him from mortal harm, he would have died upon his arrival. Sinestro had to imagine that the stranger had known of his Power Ring's capabilities. This mysterious benefactor was getting more and more interesting. 

Sinestro turned slightly and his Power Ring came alive, scanning through the endless stars for that which he sought. And then he found it. An alloy. One native only to the dead planet, Krypton. Sinestro had found his prey. He surged forth, his body shrouded in raw emerald power. He propelled himself through the endless sea of space at a speed unimaginable to most mortals. 

Then he saw the spacecraft that held the young boy who would one day grow up to be the greatest hero the Earth would ever know. It was a small, golden contraption, within which rested a cobalt blue orb. Such a fragile device to be carrying such precious cargo. 

_Such an easy task_, Sinestro mused, as he pointed his arm forward, his Power Ring aimed towards the craft. _And the rewards will be well worth this meager death._

But, before Sinestro could complete his vile mission, he gasped in pain as an emerald fist crashed into him, sending him tumbling back, away from his target. 

"I don't know who you are," said a voice. "But you threaten a life in my sector, and my readings show you to be a temporal anomaly. That makes you my problem. You will cease these actions, or I will be forced to stop you." 

Sinestro grimaced as he wiped away a smear of violet blood seeping from his mouth. He turned to confront his attacker and gasped in surprise. 

"Abin Sur. As I live and breathe." 

Now it was Abin's turn to be surprised. 

"Sinestro? But... you're a member of the Corps." 

"In this time I was naive enough to be one." 

"The time anomaly. You're from the future." 

"Correct. And in the future, I was wise enough to find a better purpose in my life." 

"And that would be?" 

"The death of all those who call themselves a Green Lantern!" 

Before Abin could move, a blast of emerald energy sent him flying back. He had been caught off guard by the attack coming from that of a Green Lantern ring. Or maybe he was just getting slower in his advanced age. 

Contrary to everything Abin knew, Sinestro still used a Guardian's ring, a weapon that only worked if the Guardians wanted it to, and never in the pursuit of death. 

_I can't worry about that now,_ Abin thought. _I have a job to do._

Abin charged his ring and swooped down and beneath Sinestro just as an emerald beam shot out from his opponent's ring, intersecting with the space that he had occupied just seconds before. Abin aimed his ring and projected his own energies toward Sinestro, but in the form of a shield. Sinestro dodged to his left and quickly readjusted his aim back on Abin, but was unable to completely clear the energy shield's path. Hit by the projection, he was thrown to one side, tumbling through the vaccuum of space. Abin continued to fly in a large circle around his foe and pressed his attack, this time in the form of a large Barateil from Legos IV. Sinestro, however, was ready and responded with a ring created construct of his own; a Fire Lizard from his home planet. 

The two constructs struck at each other, each wielder trying to gain an advantage over the other. Abin attacked with a ferocity he had never known in his life, pouring every bit of his willpower into his ring, sweat forming on his brow. Sinestro just smiled, the twisted grin of a madman. The Barateil dug its beak deep into the shoulder of Sinestro's Fire Lizard. Shrieking in agony, the lizard raked its claws into the exposed underbelly of the scientist's construct. Abin pressed his attack, altering the form of his Barateil into that of one of the gunslingers from Earth's past, which he had had a chance to visit a scant 100 years or so before. The gunslinger fired its revolvers at the fire lizard, driving it back under the onslaught, pain showing clearly on the animal's face. 

Sinestro shifted his attack, and one of the ceremonial guards from his short time as ruler of his home planet came into being. The shield that the energy being held deflected the bullets still being fired by Abin's guns, and Sinestro had his guard slowly stalk forward, its green hued sword raised, prepared to strike. But Abin was ready. His gunslinger metamorphosed into the form of an ancient warrior from his own world, identical to the picture his father had shown him once when he was a boy. The two sword wielding constructs approached each other, each looking for an opening to take advantage of. Abin's warrior raised its weapon and swung it down on its opponent, but found that nothing was there. 

Sinestro, his own energy being dissolved, aimed for Abin himself, sending a giant battering ram toward his distracted opponent. Abin, seeing this, quickly diverted his attention from his warrior, instead conjuring up a giant energy barrier in the path of the battering ram. Sinestro's projectile collided with the energy field in a brilliant flash of light and both dissipated. 

"Good, good," Sinestro taunted. "You are just as skilled as I remember. But you won't stop me from destroying that ship!" 

And from rogue Green Lantern's Power Ring spewed forth more energy, directed at the Kryptonian ship. Abin had little time to act. 

"No!" 

Seconds before Sinestro's attack struck the ship, an emerald shield surrounded it, deflecting Sinestro's blast on contact. 

But that was what Sinestro had counted on. He smiled savagely, his fist coming alive with raw emerald power. It shot forth, catching Abin across the jaw and throwing him back, his personal shield barely holding. 

"You're weak, old man," Sinestro said as he moved forth. "You try so desperately to save that ship, but I have to ask, who is going to save you? I'll tell you. No one." 

"I wouldn't say that." 

**********************************************************************   
**-Milky Way Galaxy: Sector 2814, Mid 20th Century.-**

Superman looked around at his surroundings. The pinpoint light of a million stars twinkled in the distance. Superman tumbled for a few moments before steadying himself. He turned to his guide. 

"Zauriel, this far out from the sun, and in combat, my powers are going to drain quicky. We need to make this quick. Which way?" 

Zauriel looked around for a minute and then pointed to Superman's left and slighty upward. 

_This way. The assassin is close to your rocket. We must be quick if we are to catch him in time._

Superman studied him for a second, a look of consternation on his face. 

_What?_Zauriel questioned the Man of Steel. 

"You're sure?" 

_You doubt me?_

"How many spiritual guides have to look around before knowing the way?" 

_Trust me. I've done this millions of times._

Superman frowned again, his brow furrowed. 

_What?_

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Lets get going before we're too late." 

Superman headed in the direction had Zauriel indicated. He increased his pace until he neared light speed, the stars elongating and blurring, becoming nothing more than streaks in the background. 

**********************************************************************   
**-Sol System, Mid 20th Century.-**

The scene that was before Superman and Zauriel was not what they had expected. Sinestro was glowing with energy, moving toward Abin like a predator. His already wide smile grew even larger. His voice was like nails over a chalk board. 

"You're weak, old man," Sinestro said as he moved forth. "You try so desperately to save that ship, but I have to ask, who is going to save you? I'll tell you. No one." 

"I wouldn't say that," Superman interjected, as his fist connected with Sinestro's shield. 

Sinestro cried out in pain as he was thrown back. 

"It seems our 'friend' in the future has chosen some powerful assassins," Superman noted, pressing his attack. 

_Time is an open book to him. He can pick a person from any point in time; past, present, or future._

"If this is his opening gambit, his next assassin may be even worse than Sinestro, hard as that is to believe." 

_You're not sure of your ability to contain him?_

"He has a Green Lantern ring, Zauriel, the most powerful weapon in existence. That makes him a significant threat." 

_Trust in the Lord, Superman. You were chosen for a reason._

"Sometimes faith isn't enough, Zauriel." 

Before Zauriel could reply, Superman was thrown back by an energy fist. Sinestro shot through the angel, another emerald fist slamming into Superman. 

"So!" Sinestro rasped as he struck Superman across the face. "Not only has the fabled Man of Steel found a way back in time to stop me, he's deluded enough to talk to himself!" 

_Right,_ Superman thought as he dodged another blow. _ Forgot that only I can hear and see Zauriel's astral projection._

Sinestro turned and fired another beam from his Power Ring, only to find Superman flying out of his reach. 

"You won't escape me that easily! Imagine, Superman, I can kill you twice in a matter of minutes: your present self, and your past self! I can only imagine the kind of chaos that would cause this fragile universe!" 

Sinestro chased after the Man of Steel, continuously firing energy constructs of swords, arrows, spears, and winged mammals that Superman had never seen before. If Sinestro decided to focus on the rocket once more, Superman feared he might not be fast enough to stop the madman. 

_I have to find a way to block that ring of his, Superman mused as he dodged Sinestro's attacks.. If that's a Corps ring he has, then anything yellow can block it. I could have used the yellow emblem on my old cape, but that's out of the question... it's black now... My belt isn't thick enough to be one hundred percent sure._ Then the answer hit him. _All I need now is a distraction._

Then, almost as if Heaven sent, something green flashed by and slammed into Sinestro. Abin Sur had recovered and was launching a vicious attack. Sinestro fell back under the onslaught, caught off guard by the Green Lantern. 

_Perfect._

And Superman was gone, racing for his destination. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Smallville, Kansas, USA: Earth, Mid 20th Century.-**

Martha Kent leaned closer into Jonathan as he drove their old jalopy back from town. The twelve o'clock news had reported a big snowstorm moving in from the south, the biggest since thirty-six. 

_A relaxing night by the fire, a candlelight dinner, just like when we were first married,_ Martha thought as she gazed up at the dark clouds just now beginning to form. _As long as it doesn't last for months._

Suddenly, something red streaked through the sky. 

"What in tarnation was that?" Jonathan exlaimed. 

"I don't know, Jonathan," Martha replied. 

Then the red blur shot past once more, in the direction from which it had come. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Milky Way Galaxy: Sector 2814, Mid 20th Century.-**

_This will do nicely,_ Superman thought as he flew towards Sinestro. 

Abin was holding his own against Sinestro. The two were so evenly matched that there was no way to predict the outcome of their battle. That wasn't good enough. 

"So!" Sinestro cackled as he saw the approaching Superman. "The Man of Steel returns!" 

"This has gone on long enough Sinestro," Superman replied. "You're returning to your own time." 

"And is this the part where your pathetic intellect tries to put some plan to trap me into effect, Kryptonian?" 

_Kryptonian? _Abin mused._ But Krypton was destroyed years ago._

Sinestro knocked Abin aside with a quick energy blast, catching him off guard and sending him spiraling away. He turned his attention to Superman. He fired again and again, but it was all in vain. Superman evaded every attack with lightning speed. 

"Impossible!" Sinestro shouted, fear and panic evident in his voice. "Your speed!" 

"Difference between you and Hal, Sinestro," Superman said, deftly dodging an emerald spear, "is that Hal had more willpower than you. You always were second fiddle to Hal. You always will be. What's that like, knowing you're inferior?" 

"Don't you dare mention Jordan!" 

Sinestro was overwhelmed with blinding rage. Pure hate penetrated into every fiber of his being. He shook violently, lashing out with all the power his anger gave him...and missed. 

"You have lost your focus," Superman's voice sounded from behind him. 

A viselike grip held Sinestro's hand. He tried to blast it off but found he could not. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down. 

"NO!" Sinestro screamed, and struggled to pull away. 

And then Sinestro could hear the voice in his head. 

_You have failed me, Sinestro. Give my regards to Hal._

To Superman's surprise, Sinestro vanished, leaving the Man of Steel clenching an old yellow blanket. 

"Where did he go?" 

"He has been sent back to his own time." 

"Then it's over." 

"No. It has just begun." 

Then Superman and Zauriel vanished as well. 

***********************************************************************   
Abin slowly drifted back to consciousness. He shook his head clear and looked about for his enemy and the mysterious man in blue, but found himself alone. The only thing he could find with his ring's scan was the blue and gold rocket, still heading on its course towards Earth. No trace of either men could be found. 

_Well, _Abin Sur thought to himself as he watched the Kryptonian craft._ The Guardians aren't going to believe this one too easily._

The Green Lantern propelled himself forward, to Oa, and then, home. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Smallville, Kansas, USA: Earth, Mid 20st Century.-**

"Now what the Sam Hill is that?" 

Jonathan Kent was having enough trouble believing the two red blurs he had seen earlier. Now there was a meteor crashing into the field to his right. 

"That's it!" he said, slamming on the brakes. "Martha, this one I'm checking out!" 

Little did Jonathan and Martha know that this 'meteor' would forever change the world. 

***********************************************************************   
**-Oa, Recent Past.-**

"Damn you," Hal Jordan said, looking down at the corpse that had once held the soul of his greatest enemy. "Damn you." 

Hal turned away, his attention now focused on the Guardians and the Central Battery of the Green Lantern Corps. 

He would never know of the chance Sinestro had been offered to live. 

***********************************************************************   
**End of Chapter 1.**   
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
